Ka
by Avagrabo
Summary: Title means 'Home'. 2x4, PG-13 but don't get used to it. Duo's looking for a home, but can he make one with Quatre?
1. Kai

Chapter 1: Kai (Meeting)

Bars are not, by definition, very good places. For one thing they serve alcohol, which does not generally have good effects on people, and for another they are patronized by people who drink alcohol, who are generally affected in not-good ways. That having been said, the bar where Quatre was drinking was not, even by the low standards just laid out, a very good one.

If and only if he cared he wouldn't have worried. He was, after all, accompanied everywhere by his usual burly entourage of Magnuacs, although the majority of them were participating in a rowdy drinking contest halfway down the splintered plank of the bar. The rest were on the floor.

They had lost.

Quatre envied them; he had been swilling vodka straight without any real changes being made to the unpleasant, Trowa-less reality he was attempting to escape. _At this point I would pay good money to be passed out drunk._

Of course, considering how much good money I HAVE, that isn't really saying much.

Quatre hated staying out late and drinking, because he never got disconnected from his life, but still got the violent hangover that was rejoining it. But he did it anyway. It was all he really had left.

At one point he would have stayed home happy and tried to think up new arguments to get Trowa to play Twister with him. Those days were gone. So was Trowa. The bang-ed (So to speak) young man had disappeared with a short note making some excuse about not wanting to drag his happy life down with misery neither of them could deal with, and a number for emergencies.

The number was the same as the one Heero had sent him when they parted ways after the war, and it took Quatre two days to start eating again, plus three more for talking and a full two weeks before one of Rashid's terrible jokes had made him smile.

_Even if he was still confused and wasn't as interested in me as I was in him, I had a decent godamn life seducing that man, and trying to heal his soul. Just WORKING on those projects was happiness enough, although succeeding would have been a bonus._

But he left me for the perfect soldier, and no doubt they're even now screwing their brains out while I sit here wishing I were half the man Heero is

Quatre reached for his drink, which was conveniently not there. Neither was his wallet when he tried to buy another one. Neither was his cell phone when he needed to cancel the cards in the missing wallet.

_No one should be able to get those away from me_ Quatre spun slowly on the crappy stool-

-and came face to face to the happiest person and best thief on the entire planet, who was flashing his trademark grin along with a sheaf of bills and credit cards while cradling the phone between shoulder and ear.

When he spoke the voice was slurred, which explained the total absence of the half-empty glass of vodka Quatre had been nursing. "Hello? Chang residence? Hey Sally, just wondering if Wu-man wanted to go out for a night of heavy drinking and male strippers. Maybe head back to my place afterwards, just bought some miracle whip-" He frowned. "She hung up."

Quatre groaned even as he smiled. "Please tell me you didn't really make that call, Duo, it would be just my luck for Wufei to have caller ID. I don't really want to wake up to him screaming about the injustice of dirty phone calls and pounding on my door with his sword at 6 in the morning."

Duo matched the blond man's smile and tossed back the phone and money. "I'm not THAT drunk, bang boy. Now, be helpful and change that with your nice, fat wallet. And please, once you're done tuck it a little farther into your pocket."

"Please, Duo, anything but bang boy' and I'll buy you the bar." The Arab man winced as he remembered the origins of that particular ignominious nickname, and exactly why he wanted them buried in the mists of memory forever.

"Fine my little kitty-Quat, you can start on the bar with a bottle or three of whatever you're drinking." Duo collapsed onto the stool next to Quatre and laid his head on the plank. Before lifting it back up with a yelp and a splinter.

"Drinks had best be better than the godamn décor" He growled, removing the offending sliver of wood and flicking it in the general direction of the floor as Quatre reclaimed his glass and ordered another one for himself and his companion.

"So what are you doing back on Earth, Duo? I was sure you would be raising a couple of chibi-baka(1) with Hilde by now." Quatre took a long pull on his newest drink while passing Duo his own glass.

"Eww! Nah, Hilde is to good a friendmarrying her would feel like incest." Duo took a swig that half-drained the glass of the clear, hard liquor. "Besides, our children might well kill and eat us before we could even potty-train them"

Quatre snorted through another long drink at the image, positive proof that the vodka was beginning to take effect. "Oh that's precious, I can just see you being ripped apart by a marauding band of braided infants" He finished the interrupted chugging and finished off another glass.

Eyeing the pile of such glasses that was nicely balanced on the splintery wood in front of Quatre, Duo added new credence to his theory on the effects of prolonged exposure to Arabian coffee on inebriation. He looked up from his calculations of blood alcohol levels when he heard his companion's voice. "Wha?"

"You didn't answer the question," Said Quatre, precariously forming a pyramid with his empty glasses. "Why did you come back to Earth? Not that we don't love your presence, but even if you aren't after Hilde I figured you'd be staying with her at the junkyard"

Duo heaved a sigh. "No babes! Or hot dudes for that matter. Plus having a live-in older sister was KILLING my love life"

"Yeah right! Really Duo, I was so sure you'd be happy finally having a home, settling downwhy'd you leave it all behind?" Quatre swirled the ice on his newest drink with a finger, which he then meticulously sucked so as not to waste a drop.

The braided pilot, or ex-pilot at least, sighed again, and almost set his forehead back down before he thought better of it. He responded while eyeing the bar warily. "I don't really know, Q-man. I fought to finally have a home, but now it seems like all I want to do is go back to dirty bars and drink with other soldiers.

"Speaking of which, what is gazillionaire businessman Quatre Winner doing in a shit-pit like this? And why isn't it Winner-Barton yet? Hell, where is my favorite clown anyway?" Duo seemed set on getting the ball out of his lap.

It was Quatre's turn to sigh and search the bar for a smoother looking place. Not finding one he just went ahead and confessed. "Trowa left. Went to Heero I think. Answers all three questions I think."

He drained the glass and there was little more talking for the rest of the evening.

*

After returning from the bathroom, a dark and frightening place, Duo gained a new respect for and envy of Quatre. _That man's bladder must be bigger than his head_

"So where you staying tonight, Duo?" Asked bladder-boy, Duo's newest moniker, whose eyes were still frighteningly clear after the massive pile of glasses piled next to him that been drained.

Duo was not doing so well. "Aaah dunno, char-tre," He slurred. "maybe ahhl jusht shleep heeee-ungh." He slumped, lifting his head long enough to grab hold of the end of his braid and tuck it under his chin as he collapsed onto the pillow of his arms.

Assigning a pair of mostly-sober Magnuacs to carry Duo, Quatre sighed. _He'll never change. Irresponsible as always_ The thought was suprisingly fond, as was the look he threw at the sleeping boy's cherubic face. _He looks so sweet and innocent, you'd never know he was a trained killer and trouble-making joker with a shady past_

He heaved one more sigh, threw some bills in the general direction of the bartender, who had probably not been cleaned in at least as long as his establishment, and tiredly began the long trudge back to where they had parked the limo. 

In Japanese, the singular form of a word is the same as the plural. Confusing, neh? 

The title is the Kanji character for meeting, or to meet. I'm really learning this stuff, cause I have no life. More chapters as I feel like it, I'm only writing 2x4 because it seemed like a fun-as-hell idea. Review if you wanna. L8r all. Love ya' Koishii.


	2. Gen

Chapter 2: Gen (Beginning)

Duo awoke, and felt very sorry he had. If he hadn't personally blown his Gundam to small pieces he would have sworn it had jumped on him a few times, although it was some small mercy that his breath wasn't actually MELTING holes in the sheets.

Somehow prying open one gummy-feeling eye, he wondered where he was and hoped he hadn't stolen it. The luxurious images the single red eye was sending to his brain were far too luxurious for him to have bought them

Memory returned slowly. _Quatrethis must be one of the guestrooms in the mansion_Duo groaned. _Damn, I wasn't gonna bother bang boy, he'll probably end up buying me my own city block if I let him. The man has far too much money, it's shameful really_

He rolled over, and the line of thought was cut off by the fall. Luckily he was cushioned by his sheets, although he met with little success when he tried to stand. Eventually settling for sitting up against the bed and looking sullen, Duo wondered where he had gotten all of these muscles. The ache was far to big for the ones he had when he headed towards Earth

_Damn, I must have forgotten how to sleep in an actual bed, it never feels like this when I sleep on a shuttle or under a bar, hangover or not _The braided boy stretched, and moaned as the pain shot through his aching arms and neck. _And the legs_ Another groan.

Shambling, Duo stumbled to a door, which thankfully for Quatre's carpet turned out to be a bathroom. Half an hour later he stumbled back out, no more awake or cleaner but much, much emptier.

Wandering out of the next door and down the grand staircase, Duo was assailed with twin smells the put a grin on his face. He had always looked forward to Quatre's turn cooking breakfast during the war. The man could make a mean chocolate-chip pancake, and if Duo gave him his best puppy-dog eyes he would even make bacon to go with it. Duo's mouth watered at the prospect, and, knees cracking and popping, he double-timed it down the stairs.

With a smooth glide made possible by hardwood floors and socks, Duo arrived at the kitchen, source of the wonderful aroma, swearing to snog Quatre senseless if there was any food left. When he caught a glance of Quatre, he decided he might just snog him silly regardless.

The Arabian boy could only be described as radiant, hangover aside. The sun coming through the window above the counter he was working at did beautiful things to his downy blonde locks, and gave his face a warm golden light, along with silhouetting him rather nicely and showing off smooth lines and curves beneath baggy pajama bottoms and an old T-shirt.

Duo was struck by a near-irrepressible urge to rip away those PJs, bend Quatre over the counter and take him right in the kitchen, and was so lost in the idea he didn't notice Quatre had seen him until he actually started speaking. "Good morning, sunshine! Sleep well?" Were his exact words.

Feeling suddenly very disheveled and dirty with his now-ratty braid and three-day-old clothes, not to mention three-day-old body, Duo was at a loss for a comeback.

"It's impolite to ogle your host, Duo," Said the smaller boy, restraining a massive grin with great difficulty. "And you haven't answered the question yet."

Duo found his voice. "I was ogling the breakfast, but you're welcome to a turn too, if you insistand I slept horribly, but thanks for putting me up." He kicked out a chair and grinned in his most endearing way.

"Why Duo, didn't know you swung that way, but hey, I'm for ogling any time." Quatre 'accidentally' dropped his spatula, and bent over to pick it up

_Can'tstop getting bigger_ "Gee, I would think you'd have picked up that I 'swung that way' by the way I was always staring at Wufeihanging on his every wordoh that man was hot"

Duo's plan succeeded, and his host's façade broke, giggles pouring out. "Oh that's precious, you and Wufeiahh, extra chocolate chips for the good joke!" Quatre poured in another half-bag of semi-sweet chips to the mix, and Duo decided to propose to this man.

"Dear lordQuatre, will you marry me? Where else in the world will I find pancakes this good, or anyone else who can laugh at my jokes? Besides, I'm hung like a stallion"

The blond boy flicked batter at Duo, who yelped and dodged. "Ooh, I couldn't marry a dirty commoner like you!" Seeing the other pilot's face fall, he added, "I'd need you to clean up first."

The grin was back. "Well once I've cleansed myself of this peasant dirt I'll call Heero, ask him to be the best manmaybe Wufei will be best woman? And I'm sure Trowa will do that little acrobatic thingy of his to catch that bouquet"

Quatre struggled to keep his smile while the memory of Trowa crushed his burgeoning happiness. Flicking more batter at Duo and threatening to eat his share of bacon he imperiously commanded his guest to take a shower.

Then he concentrated on not crying into the pancakes.

*

Cursing whatever random entity was responsible for his lack of towels, Duo bounced back to the kitchen to ask Quatre where he could find some, considering on the way a joke about walking around naked.

_Nah, wording doesn't come out rightQuat?_

It was not something he thought he would ever see. Quatre Winner, millionaire businessman and most eligible bachelor in the Earthsphere, weeping into pancake mix. It stunned him for a moment while he gathered his thoughts.

_Never never never shoulda mentioned Trowa_Duo padded forward silently, until he was standing right behind his friend. Slightly unsure about what to do, he decided that a hug never hurt and wrapped both arms around Quatre, pulling him close.

Quatre jumped slightly, then leaned in closer and sniffled a little. Duo just held on. Eventually even the little sobs went away. But Duo didn't, and Quatre was grateful.

"You okay, Quat?" Asked a voice muffled by his hair.

"I'm fine. Thanks Duo. Thanks"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Reeeeaaally?"

"Duo!" Quatre smiled and pulled away to make sure Duo could see it.

With a melodramatic sigh, Duo scrambled to the waiting shower, muttering something about ungrateful glompers, much to his host's amusement. About twenty-five minutes later he screamed down something about not having any towels, but Quatre pretended he couldn't hear him.

*

Maybe half an hour later, Quatre heard a very quiet voice behind him.

"Quatre? I'll never call you bang boy again if you'll just please god tell me where the towels are"

"Why whoever could that be? Come out here so I can have a good look at you!"

"you're a soulless husk of a human being, bang boy."

"Oh is it Duo? No way to talk about your hostwell come ask me where the towels are, and maybe your pancakes won't be cold, or eaten, when you get back."

Quatre unconsciously licked his lips. _Being chaste does terrible things to a man_

Duo, dripping, naked, covering himself with his hands, and shooting a look that Heero would have been proud of, stepped around the corner. "Where," He asked, in a dangerous tone, "are the towels_Quatre_." This last was said with enough venom to slay most of the continent if divided properly, but nothing could dim Quatre's good mood at the moment. Short of Trowa that is, and Duo wasn't cruel, just angry.

"Oh I'll tell youjust pass me that spatula, won't you?" Quatre licked his lips again, and Duo paled. Carefully rationing what little cover his remaining hand gave him, but failing miserably to Quatre's delight, he slowly and cautiously reached over to the spatula hanging on the wall and carefully handed it to Quatre. Who dropped it.

Behind Duo. "Damn, couldn't you pick that up for me?" Quatre was now holding in giggles, although it seemed a doomed cause. Duo cleverly stepped back and THEN bent to retrieve the lost utensil, much to Quatre's disappointment.

"Towels are in the closet in the upstairs hallway." Said the blond Arabian, with an air of defeat. Duo grinned and turned around to walk from the kitchen.

He completely forgot he was naked, and only remembered to turn around or hide himself after Quatre gave him an impressive wolf whistle and round of applauds.

*

After Duo had wolfed breakfast down into the pit' as Quatre named it, he wandered from the house, saying he was going to go find some trouble. Quatre retreated upstairs, and got in maybe an hour of paperwork before there was a knock on the door.

It was the local police, holding a maniacally grinning Duo. "Is this yours?"

"DUO!!! I'm terribly sorry officer, he's a guest and friend of minewhat has he done this time?"

"Well it looks like self defense, but he got into a fight, and when we came he was sitting on a pile of unconscious alcoholics with no ride home. So we got your address out of him eventually, and drove him over. Want him?"

"Of course, thank you officer"

Once the police had roared off, Quatre gave all he could remember of the riot act to Duo, who sat quietly grinning until his host stopped for a breath.

"AND-"

"Oh you're so CUTE when you're angry Q-man!" *WOOSH*

"WHAT!?"

"Well you are!" Duo wandered out again, shouting something about needing some music about halfway down the driveway while Quatre tried to find his voice again.

(Damn, meant for that chapter to be longer. Ah well, you'll live. All both of you. Prolly a chapter Saturday, depending on whether or not I get to play DOA: 3. Thanks to Mindmelda and Malodor for reviewing, hoep you guys like this one. L8r, love ya' Koi!)


	3. Saku

Chapter 3: Saku (To make)

It was late in the afternoon when Quatre opened the door to reveal a heavily-laden Duo, hoisting a pair of massive speakers, a larger audio device, and a shopping bag full of CDs.

The powerful auditory equipment looked threatening, especially the vast squarish one with the large hole. _Has he never heard of headphones?_

"Heya Quat! Finally got something decent to listen to, lemme just go put this up" Quatre could only watch dumbfounded as the braided boy hefted his tower of sound projection power up the stairs and only just squeezed into the hallway leading to his room.

A few minutes later, everything in the house rattled.

_WAR! Fuck the system!_

WAR! Fuck the system!

A painful bass line rumbled in vast waves from Duo's guest room, and made Quatre faintly nauseous as he climbed the stairs to scream at the closed door to turn it the hell down before he came in there and-

Abruptly the music died off somewhat, and Duo swiftly threw open the door, dragged Quatre in, and dumped him uncerimoniously on the bed.

"Q-man! This CD sounds AWESOME on the speakers!"

"Ungh?"

"System of a Down, man! Old school heavy metal?"

"By heavy metal I'm guessing you're NOT referring to Gundanium?"

Duo snorted increduously. "Bang boy! You have no musical FLARE!! Come on, listen to this" He punched a few buttons on the stereo and gave the massive nob on the front a judicious twist that frightened Quatre to his very marrow.

He was surprised in a vaguely pleasant way that he survived the initial shock, although he wasn't sure if he'd ever hear very well again. The music itself was strange and twisting, the words nonsensical, but the overally effect wasinteresting. Plus the lead singer had by far the most impressive range he had ever heard, going from throat-tearing scream to pleasant tenor in seconds.

When the song came to a sceeching halt, Quatre actually felt a small urge to finish the CD, but decided it could wait until it could be put onto something lessear-splitting. "It was.loud, Duo." He smiled as his friend's face fell. "But good. Don't give up hope on us goody-two-shoes rich boys yet."

The face rose again. "Oh I won't, because I also picked up a CLASSIC action movie, which you will be watching tonight come hell or high water. If the power goes out you can look at the disc until you can read the scratches on it." Duo was very nearly foaming at the mouth now. "If your eyes are put out, you'll have to kill yourself to watch it in the afterlife, and-"

"All right, all right! But I call the chair!"

The chair sat in front of Quatre's own home entertainment system, and cost slightly more than it. It had it's own speakers, a wireless phone built into one arm, maybe a foot thick coat of stuffing inside the supple leather, a small lever that triggered the foot rest at an angle that was nearly illegal out of shear comfortableness, and a massaging function controlled from buttons on the arm that didn't have the phone.

Duo had admired it, and in fact considered stealing it, both rather openly.

"ButbutbutI wanted the chair! Come on, you can always sit in it, right? This might be," Duo lowered his voice to a dramatic whisper "MY ONLY CHANCE!"

Quatre was adamant. If anyone was sitting in his chair, his SPECIAL CHAIR, it was him. If Duo wanted it so bad he could sit on his lap.

He was, of course, totally unprepared for Duo to do just that, but in no way opposed to it. On the inside at least.

"Oh Q-man? I've come for the chair."

"Sorry Duo, there's a rather nice couch right _there_, so if you could just-"

"Pleeeeeaaase?"

"Well, no."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassse?"

"No!"

"Well then. Drastic measures it is."

And so

"You know, this isn't really polite at all. Sitting on the host I mean."

"Shhh, I'm TRYING to watch the movie."

"I imagine you see this as some kind of twisted revenge for me not giving you the towel."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Of course you don't."

The movie itself was not a winner (so to speak) to Quatre, he had seen enough shooting in his life and the idea of an artificial reality seemed sofarfetched. Duo was in no way prepared to accept this judgement of course, but his position was in more than one way untenable.

"QUIT PINCHING ME!"

"Quit wriggling!

"You know if you weren't so damn comfy"

Between flashes of a black leather suited actor blowing holes in a lobby and a group of soldiers, Quatre was struck by breif flashes of feeling from Duo. _I wonderDuo?_ Quatre paused the movie.

"Duo? Are you gay?"

Faster than Quatre had ever seen him move Duo was off the chair and standing a foot or so in front of him blushing furiously. "WHAT!?"

"It's ok! Really. You can still sit on my lap. I'm just wondering-god, I'm sorry, it's not really any of my business. It's just-no, never mind, I'm really-"

"No, damn, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should have justdammit." Duo sighed heavily. "I don't_LIKE_ guys" A small part of Quatre that he had been fairly sure didn't exist died.

"But" Duo ground his teeth. "You."

Silence reigned.

"Alright, I'll go find a hotel-"

Quatre grabbed Duo and sat him firmly in his former position. "Shh." Not releasing his hold, he tapped play with his foot and finished watching the movie without ever letting go of his braided prisoner.

Once the final credits rolled and some rather loud guitar music played, Quatre spoke again. "First things first, you can stay here as long as you want and chances are I'll make you stay longer. There's very few-no one else I'd rather have as a guest. So don't even think about it.

"Now then, what the hell could you find to like about me? I'm a a rich brat, remember? The wuss?" Quatre was getting bitter and he knew it, but he had always felt a littlewell, left out of the group of other pilots because he had a pacifist background.

Trowa choosing Heero over him hadn't helped.

"There's plenty to like about you, Quat. In fact, there isn't really much to NOT like." Duo's voice sounded strange from behind him, but it was loud and clear. "You're beautiful, you're kind and gracious, and even if you weren't a brutally trained and altered soldier or the God of Death it takes a strong and brave person to pilot a Gundam. And on top of that you'renice. None of the other pilots I could ever talk to. Well, Heero might disagree, but you know what I mean."

Duo smiled, realized that Quatre couldn't see, and turned around partway to display it. He found himself a little closer to the blond boy than he had planned, almost nose to nose. Soft breaths tickled faces. Eyes locked.

"Is this the part where you kiss me?" Asked Duo after a moment.

"Actually this is the bit where you kiss ME." Pointed out Quatre, perhaps a little better acquianted with romantic literature and movies.

"I see." A pause. "And how would you feel about that?"

"I'm not wholly opposed to the idealater. For now"

"For now you're pining over an idiot?"

"WHAT!?"

"That's who Trowa is. After all, he left you for Heero. He must be an idiot."

Quatre made a sound like a field full of fish dying while he thought about the words and their implications. "Idiot or not," He finally continued, "Let's justdamn, I said 'let's', didn't I?"

"Yep. Ya did."

"Sorry."

"None of that! I think I like it."

"You mean we think we like it?"

"Oh shut up, bang boy!"

(Short chapter, sumimasenbeing kicked off of computer, still haven't eaten a single honest-to-god meal all day, promised I'd put a chapter up. Well, I did! Music is System of a Down's Steal this Album!, and the movie is The Matrix. Next chapter as soon as I finish it. Cryptic, huh?)


	4. Go

Chapter 4: Go (To fit, suit, be together. What a give-awaydon't worry, this story has more meat on it's bones in the future.)

Quatre, of course, lasted all of two days.

Duo was luxuriating in fantasy, and coincidentally had a hand down his pants, when he heard the knock, and cursed fate mentally using several words that quite frankly fate didn't really appreciate as he went to open the door.

Fate repaid him in some small measure by having the person on the other side, who was one of several featured in the aforementioned fantasy, launch into a flying tackle that ended on the guest bed with the person straddling Duo's waist.

"I take it your grieving period is over bang boy?"

"I've decided," Said Quatre with a small glare "that Trowa will be happier with someone who has more in common with him"

"Like the inability to speak more than three words in a row? Or hair that occasionally gets in his eyes? Ah!" Quatre poked his mount in the ribs at this last.

"Wellyes. Whereas I would be happy with someone" Quatre searched for words, and then gave up. "With you."

"Does that mean I get to kiss you now?"

"Actually I'M on top this time, so I'll kiss you."

"Seems fair."

Quatre looked dissapointed. "I was joking, Duo. Just because I'm horny and single doesn't mean I'm easy." Still miffed, he continued. "Now, take me on a date and maybe we can talk."

Duo had never seen the discussion with Quatre straddling him going quite like this but _Damn, I was pretty forward, wasn't I? I have to go easy on him, not everyone's an uncouth pervert I guess_

"Quatre Winner, you wanna go see a movie?"

"Why yes!"

"Good. You're paying."

"DUO!!"

*

In the end Quatre payed, but it was a bittersweet victory, because he also got to choose the movie. Of course he picked a sickeningly sugary-looking romance, and while he couldn't prove it he was sure that every time he turned around now Duo was pretending to choke.

Quatre's first attempt to leave his room was thwarted by Duo, who politely requested that he wear something NOT worth more than the theatre itself. Number two was slain by Quatre's misgivings about wearing purple (He really was sensitive about the issue of being unmanly), and finally number three was the first thing out of his dresser when Duo threatened to leave without him.

Halfway down the stairs he remembered he had the keys, but it was to late to turn back, which is why he went on his first date wearing the same pajama bottoms he slept in.

__

He looks incredible like this though, Thought Duo, courteously opening a door for his date, _hair still rumpled from drying, cheeks flushed, PJs and a T-shirt he wouldn't have fit into when he was 13he still looks like a godamn angel. If I didn't like him so much I'd murder him out of jealousy_

"You'r ogling me again."

"Aww, I can't even do that? The hell kind of date is this?"

Quatre giggled, and Duo's heart fluttered. "Well don't be surprised when I ogle you right back, baka!"

"No stealing words from Heero, that's cheating. Somehow."

"Fine, but only if you'll hold hands once we get to the movies."

"Gee, who really wins on that one?"

They held hands, and while they did get a few scowls and muttered misgivings, for every frown there was a cheer or an excited Oh my gawd!', and Duo openly preened himself, basking in the attention. Slightly embarassed but feeling rather cocky about defying, in some strange way, authority, Quatre rubbed up against the other boy whenever possible, and eventually Duo wrapped one long arm around his waist and protectively planted a hand on his hip. A reciprocative arm slipped around his own shoulders, and Duo smiled as the positive-sounding shouts and o's increased.

The box office attendant, a slightly acne-faced teen sporting a small ponytail and a pair of headphones that dissapeared under the counter whenever a customer approached, smiled at the couple as he took Quatre's credit card and handed over the tickets. "Have a nice day," He said, and added in a lower voice "And you might be careful to sit on the right side of the theatertonight is Chad's shift as usher" He twisted his own mane unconciously. "He'snot a fan of long hair on guys, if you catch my drift. Manager's son, otherwise he'd have been fired long ago"

Duo smirked evilly while Quatre thanked the boy, and tried to hand him a bill as a tip. "No no, Mr. Winner. I'm going to college on one of your scholarships. Enjoy the show!" He slid on the headphones surrepstisiously as Duo led a slightly dazed Mr. Winner' away.

As they sat down (left side of theater), Quatre spoke. "It's so strange to hear things like that from people'your money's no good here, Mr Winner, you financed the loan to buy us the building', or Please keep it Mr Winner, your father supplied us at half price for years', and of course Don't worry Mr Winner, I work for you'"

"Yeah," Duo replied, "being stuck with me and Heero for years kind of takes away all of your expectation for respect, don't it?"

"Especially you."

Duo slid his arm around Quatre's shoulders again. "I'm working on respecting you more," He said, sounding just a little hurt.

Quatre grabbed his hand and placed it spread-eagle on his chest, pulling to tighten the embrace. "I know, keep it up and I'll make it worth your while"

Quatre tried to lean closer, but was thwarted by the arm rest. Muttering slightly, he bent over it to put his head on Duo's shoulder. A small gaggle of girls a few rows above them gasped and giggled as he wrapped the trademark braid around his neck and toyed with the end.

Duo, for his part, did his best to impersonate a piece of furniture, lest he make a wrong move and his new found luck be broken.

Neither of them saw much of the movie, nor did the gaggle, their attentions were to busy concentrating on the clumsy-but-beautiful-in-it's-own-way make-out session being held between the two former Gundam pilots.

About halfway through the boys realized that the armrests could be moved, and felt very silly about it.

Quatre, depsite his earlier comments, was by far the less shy, and while keeping a firm grasp on the arm that wrapped around him he guided Duo's other hand to his knee, where it slowly crept up and in with a goodly amount of encouragement and reassurement that nothing unnaceptable was being done.

In the meantime the blond boy nuzzled under his date's chin and neck, as Duo made increasingly shaky and high-pitched jokes about the movie, trying desperately to keep from moaning or raping Quatre. The feeling of a soft and smooth face at his throat was intoxicating, and the warmth of Quatre's thigh was matched by the heat between his legs.

He decided to up the ante with jokes about going all the way on a first date once they got home.

__

Is it really home? The question made him lose concentration even on that wonderful presence beside him as he considered it. It WAS home to some extent, he had a friend there, his few worldly possesions, the bed Quatre had offered to him for as long as he wanted

__

But it isn't home. I haven't had a real home since the orphanage burned. He loved and lusted after Quatre, but everything that counted was still on him, and in him. His mind. His life. His knife

He pulled Quatre closer and tried to think as he usually did: for the present and the present alone.

The homophobic usher eventually made an appearance, although he had clearly been drinking in the projection room for most of the movie. Duo removed the long, curved combat knife he habitually carried and cleaned his nails on the hand wrapped around Quatre with it, but the drunken man couldn't take a hint.

He made a crucial mistake though. Instead of insulting DUO, which would have earned him some brutal insults and maybe taught him some new words, he picked on the non-knife-weilding Quatre.

His exact words were "Which one's the GIRRRRL?"

Something deep inside the Arabian boy snapped and snatched the knife from Duo, throwing it with brutal speed towards the inebriated, intolerant fool who had dared intrude on his semi-private time. The blade pinned the man's shirt collar to the wall juuust left of his neck.

Chad's eyes got very wide, then closed as he slumped to the stale-popcorn-covered floor. The girls applauded as Duo's other long arm retrieved the blade and made it dissapear in a way Quatre couldn't quite see.

Quatre yawned. Leaning back to his date's shoulder, he whispered in his ear, breath tickling soft hairs. "I'm tired of this place, and neither of us has seen a second of this film. Wanna take this home?"

Duo nearly carried Quatre out of the theater in the eagerness of his affirmative, pausing only breifly to nod at the friendly ticket boy, who grinned and winked on the way to the car.

Back at the Winner Mansion, the American chivalrously opened the front door for Quatre, who sniffed imperiously and walked in with head regally high-

Only to drag Duo after him and kiss him hard once the door closed after them.

It felt like they were molding to one another, every inch of their bodies touhing and joining, heat building at the lips and then spreading through them both until the whole room burned with their passion-

Quatre broke off before he could do something stupid. "Umm" He decided you could never go wrong with an apology. "Sorry?"

"For what? That was incredible" Duo was leaning hard on the wall, trying to stay on his feet. _Breaking THAT was like losing part of my soul_ "I don't suppose," He continued, after catching a little bit more of his breath, "that you're one of those that goes all the way on the first date? Zero to sixty-nine in one?"

Quatre laughed, also still recovering from the soul-searching kiss. "Nope, I already told you I'm not easybesides, you didn't even pay for the movie"

But Duo looked so utterly rejected _and I'm so horny,_ Quatre made a decision. "Tell you what though, you DID pay for that movie LAST night" He stepped up to Duo and pressed him even harder against the wall, running a thumb under the waistband of his pants. "So how about we just go" His hand dipped further in. "Half the way"

(Yes, I have no soul. Yes I deserve to die. Yes this is a satanic way to end a chapter. No I don't want to have to change the rating to R quite yet. Sorryo btw, the ticket boy is me in two years. Ub4r-thankies to all the kind reviewers, and to Gina and Anne for setting me up with a sweet new pageas soon as I post this story on the mailing list I'll be able to put up a link to my very own Shades and Echoes author profile! Sweet, neh? If I had the link handy for the site itself I'd post it now, but as it is you'll have to wait one more chapteror look it up on google. T minus two to three days and counting to part 5! More characters appearing! More waistbands breached! L8r!)


	5. Ji

Chapter 5: Ji (In verb form to have or hold)

(For the unwashed amongst you (Just kidding! Don't stone me to death!) there was a lemon-flavored interlude, but I could get used to this entire PG-13 thing, so ity was only posted on the Shades and Echoes yahoo group. It's also available on special request, feel free to e-mail. Or just writhe in the agony of the implied. Either way, enjoy!)

(Lyrics: System of a Down, Steal This Album Track 10: Pictures)

Duo woke cold and alone on the outside, but rather warm and fuzzy, and not without company, on the inside.

He stared up at the ceiling with it's tasteful swirls of plaster, and thought. Sitting and considering was not something he often indulged in, being a more live-in-the-moment kinda guy, but his life was changing rather dramatically. And for once he had time.

_Q-manwho woulda thought? The devil of the streets and the angel of the mansion? And all of it was HIM last night! Jesus_

This is far to good to be true. I'm gonna have to hold him back from something he's not ready for, something he doesn't wanteven IF he's a little moreDOMINANT than I am he's obviously being rash and impulsive, and I need to stop him!

The thoughts were sour in his mind, so he decided to clear it with some breakfast.

The smells wafting from downstairs were truly beautiful, so he stood at the head of the staircase and simply sniffed for a while, tasting the wonder of a reasonably early morning after his first real sexual encounter

Until arms suddenly wrapped themselves around him and pulled him to the wall before their owner brutally assulted him. With small, pink tongue, and then sharp white teeth. Quatre's good-morning kiss left a nearly GLOWING mark on Duo's jawline, and he grinned at his handiwork as he pulled away from his gasping victim.

"Good morning, lover!" If he had been radiant before, Duo thought, he was now actively on fire. _Flaming? Heh heh_

"And a fine morning it was," Duo got out between deep, surprised breaths, "until of course I was cruelly ravaged on my way to that nice smelling feast. Speaking of which, why aren't YOU down there? It SMELLS like your cooking"

Quatre grinned in a positively evil way that was totally counter to his otherwise angelic appearances. "I was waiting to ambush and force myself on you! I hope you don't mind, I was going to make it a tradition"

Shaking his head firmly, Duo returned the grin with a slightly maniacal tint to it. "Not at all, Q-man, but at this rate it's a tradition that will get YOU ravished in a hurry if you keep it up" He lunged.

His victim was ready though. Quatre grabbed one arm and spun inside Duo's guard, wrapping the arm around him as he went, then tilted his head backwards and planted another hickey on the braided boy's throat.

"Bastard!" Duo's free hand slipped between his boyfriend's legs and ran a single finger sloooooowly up and down the crotch all the way up to the small of the back. This slowly elevated into a massive contest that ended with Quatre on top on the third step of the second flight of stairs when the oven timer went off.

"Sheeeit!" The Arabian millionaire/cook dove down the remainder of the stairs for his precious omlets, which Duo was later forced to admit were NEARLY worth being interrupted for. Having wolfed his breakfast and confirmed that more making out was out of the question until Quatre finished meeting with some visiting shareholders, he wandered out.

"More music, more trouble!" He yelled when his boyfriend shouted after him.

"Get brought back by the police again or buy another one of those speakers and you'll be playing with yourself for a week!"

Duo stuck out his tongue, but felt very much so afraid. Halfway through revising his mental plans, he remembered his vow to stop Quatre from doing anything stupid with him and cursed himself, vocally, for several minutes.

Much to the confusion of the security guard.

*

"And so you can see that historically the biggest markets after a war are those for rebuilding and replenishing basic supplies, even in areas unaffected by the fighting. People seek reassurement in traditional and necessary goods, instead of newer and fancier technology."

Quatre was playing towards a pair of venture capitalists in the back of the meeting, most of the shareholders had already heard this pitch. They were listening intently anyway. It was undeniable that the boy was a master businessman.

"In addition to adding to production in these areas for sale, I'm hoping to be able to produce a large surplus for philanthropy. Not only because it's the right thing to do, but also it's likely those who our gifts help will recognize Winner Industries as their benefactor and look to us for goods in the future. Advertising, publicity, and charity in one fel swoop, and because of the low cost of bulk-manufacturing such products"

Although he was continuing the speech on automatic, Quatre's attention was mostly focused on the strange thumping he had been hearing for several minutes.

_Is one of them tapping his foot? Is that my pulse? Is there construction down the road? Cars going by? Am I going insane?_

Then he recognized the pattern of sound, and where he had heard it before. _DUO'S BACK!!_

His arousal, slightly miffed by the swift termination of it's last shot at glory, was back in a flash.

He broke off at the end of the next paragraph. "Well, I have some company business to attend to briefly, so why don't we break for lunch? The maid should have set up a buffet downstairs, please just help yourself I'll be back in half an hour." He finished this last in a rush and then ducked out of the door with impressive speed.

Halfway down the hallway he stopped, turned back, and ducked through the door halfway again.

"Make that forty-five minutes."

*

Luckily the door was open, and Quatre flashed his teeth in a predatory smile as he began his run-up.

_Flaunt your will at every wheel!_

Parachute your chocolate soul!

You can't tell me that I'm REAL!

I've got pictures on my mind,

I've got pictures on my mind,

I've got pictures on my mind,

I'VE GOT PICTURES ON MY MIND!

His prey was shirtless and head-banging to the massive notes coming from the equally massive speakers behind him, and therefore completely unprepared for being pounced on and tackled, after a short struggle to the bed, where he uncomfortably snarfed his pillow.

"Q-man" He said, muffled rather badly by the sheets he was chewing, "In about three seconds I'm gonna turn around and-AH!"

Quatre, who had pinned his victim's arms and legs with his own, was now nibbling on earlobes and licking at exposed bits of neck that the braid left clear. "Tell me, sexy, are you half as horny as I am at the moment?" He asked, taking a quick break from his ravishing.

"Mmmm"

"Good."

Duo wasn't totally sure what his lover had in mind, but despite his rather frightening premonitions he was up for it. So to speak.

_Fear waits (FEAR WAITS!)_

For us (FOR US!)

Till the moment is revealed (REVEALED!)

Then turns (THEN TURNS!)

To rust (TO RUST!)

For the mighty conquered meal

*

Fifty-five minutes later the shareholders waited patiently , gazing through the still-open door. Soon there was a strange thumping that got closer and closer and closer until-

WHUMP. Quatre Winner, owner of 51% percent of all stock in Winner Enterprises and one of the most powerful people on the planet fell into view underneath an unidentified braided boy.

"Bastard! I can outrun you even when I can't WALK RIGHT ANYMORE!" The braided youth yelled.

Quatre was laughing to hard to retaliate or respond to the accusations.

"Ooh, I'll get you for that! I've got a good mind to drag you right back to my room and make sure that you have to STAND UP in your godamn meetings for the REST OF YOUR-"

Duo looked up and cut off his threat.

The arrayed shareholders and venture capitalists stared back.

Quatre was still laughing to hard to open his eyes.

Duo thought fast and hard. "HA! Yeah, I'll show you for, umm, kicking me like that! I'll tell Aunt, umm, Cathy on you! Ha ha! What with us being cousins" 

The businesspeople looked skeptical. 

"Not gonna fly, huh?"

They shook their heads.

"Half-cousins?"

Quatre finally opened his eyesand opened themand opened themand OPENED THEM

"Eep?"

At this point someone mercifully shut the door.

Several minutes later the young Arabian entered, hair still a little tousled, eyes still a little to wide, and faint red marks showing half-above his collar, and calmly finished his speech.

He concluded with a slightly worried-sounding "And to protect Winner Enterprises interests I would ask you not to speak or write of anything you've heard or seen here today." The shareholders and venture capitalists nodded as one.

"Alright, are there any questions?"

A senior citizen looking woman in the back stood up and asked straight to the point, "Who's the braided boy?" Her colleagues chuckled at the boy's troubled look.

"Duo Maxwell," He replied, reasoning that the name wouldn't do them any good, Duo was gone from official records. "A good friend of mine."

The younger venture capitalist excused himself, they could all hear him burst into tears of laughter. He eventually returned, and his slightly more stoic partner asked the next question.

"Do you think it would be fair to say that you areMORE than just friends?" The vast majority of the table smiled or bit lower lips to hold in hysterics.

Quatre attempted to stay cool and delayed with a long pull from the water bottle at his side. "I don't think," He said eventually, "That it would be appropriate for me to share Duo's private affairs," He fumbled for words "Without his permission."

The assemblage , or course, took this as a polite way of saying yes'.

*

"In business news, Winner Enterprises stock rose three points today on the rumor that Winner fortune heir Quatre has taken a lover. Speculation is that a new vice president will help update traditionally conservative company policy"

Face down across Quatre's lap, Duo sniggered sleepily. "Wow, they know me"

"They've definitely got your number, babe," Replied his Arabian chair "Now be quiet so I can listen to the rest of this."

"Shareholders who started the rumor refer exclusively to the new love interest as either lover' or partner', which gives support to the widely believed theory that Mr. Winner is in fact a homosexual, although we won't speculate."

"You just did, morons!" Snarled Quatre, showing teeth.

"Your own damn fault," Mumbled the braided boy from his lap. "My ass STILL hurts, although that might have SOMETHING to do with that OTHER little encounter before dinner"

Quatre's bad humor evaporated, giving way to a self-satisfied smirk. "Well you seemed to beenjoying yourselfso I decided you couldn't be hurting THAT bad. Besides, isn't it worth it?"

Duo sighed. "Of course, but if you could just reign in your hormones" He sighed again, deeper. "Besides, I'm worried about allall this."

The blond boy looked down, concerned. "You meanus?"

"WellI'm justI meanYou're a friggin millionaire! You should go marry yourself a princess or something, not gutter trash like me" Duo's heart clenched, but he was set in his course. "I'm notnot WORTHY of you, as much as I-"

He was cut off suddenly by Quatre's hand. "Stop there before I spank you senseless, sore ass or not!" Quatre was deadly serious. "You're starting," He hissed, "to sound like my father. Love is more important to me than any fortune, all the damn company. That's something the old man couldn't understand."

Wrapping Duo in his arms, he squeezed tight for several minutes. He didn't really ever intend to let go, although he eventually became aware of his boyfriend's snoring. _He has had a BIG day._

The Arabian grinned in a particularly evil manner, reminiscing.

"Let's get you to bed"

The braided boy slept like a baby.

(Nothing is HALF that easy, folks. I've been recalled to a previous project, and I bought another PS2, so sorry if stuff is going slowoh yeah, plus I'm still grounded. Not that THAT has ever stopped me! I promised more characters, didn't I? Well I lied. I can do that you know. Or rather, you can't stop me. Anyway, I really will have Trowa show up eventually to explain his behavior, and there's also plans for angst, a spat, and a Japanese schoolgirl outfit. Now aren't you eager for the next one? Oh yeah, plus in that one the author's notes should be shorter. Always a plus. Thanks for all the kind reviews to all the kind reviewers. L8r, love ya Koishii!)


	6. So

Chapter 6: So (To run.)

Quatre crouched and waited. He had never been hunting, but then again he had never until recently snogged anyone silly first thing in the morning, and his new sport combined the best of both worlds in his opinion.

It was a lonely sport, but he didn't want anyone else hunting HIS prey anyway, and if he did well it inherently provided him with company. The very best no less.

If nothing else Duo wasn't stupid, he checked the hiding place that his lover had used yesterday, but unfortunately Quatre had planned for this and managed to sweep his legs out and tumble on top. Duo had few complaints, for one because the Arabian boy used his position to the fullest advantage via tongue and two his mouth was to full to speak.

Not for long. Quatre finished with a quick nip on the tongue and pulled away, wrinkling his nose. "Aaaand you REALLY need to brush your teeth, boy! Did you PLAN to gas me with your breath?" He eyed the braided one suspiciouslly.

"Maaaaaybe," Gasped Duo. "Fair repaymentfor neverbeing on top"

"Not my fault you can't wrestle worth a damn."

"No realyou're goodon top."

Quatre nuzzled close under Duo's chin. "Not as good as you are on the bottomis practice making perfect?"

"As if you needed it"

"Well you needed one kind of practice, but you hardly ever sit down after coffee anyway, and that's not a problem anymore, right?" A subtle hand slid between the floor and Duo's butt and squeezed.

"Eeep! No, it's not! I'm good, I'm good!"

"Nice to hear, love. C'mon, maid's making breakfast, race you for your bacon!" The blonde threw himself down the first flight of stairs, utterly avoiding the stairs themselves in favor of the landing, and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Duo just sat stunned. He liked bacon but

Quatre had used the L-word, and Duo was afraid.

He wasn't totally sur what bothered him about the word 'love', but he broke into a cold sweat whenever he heard it. Love meant a family. Things all his home. Love was something he could never have, because love was home.

Duo didn't have a home, or a family, and no plan to get one was forthcoming. All 'love' could do was tease him, taunt him with what he could never get for himself.

Love was a line that neither him nor Quatre had passed in their relationship yet, and it scared the hell out of him to think about it. So with a typical 'out of sight out of mind' outlook and no visible foes, he slapped on a 'morning antics' grin and went to reclaim his bacon.

So to speak. Snicker.

*

"Heya kitten!"

Duo spun and hissed angrily. "KITTEN!?"

"Well you didn't like 'love'" Duo winced. Again.

"Why kitten?"

"Because, you're so damn cute!"

"I'll show you cute"

"Hah, any time of th-AH! EEEEEE! MMMPH!" Quatre bit his hand to keep the last and loudest cry out.

"I'll show you kitten, too, KITTEN"

*

That night, Duo was still merily ignoring any thought of 'that word', and submitting to a brutal, thorough, and strong massage from Quatre when the trap was sprung.

"Babe?"

"Mmm"

"Babe!" Quatre ended his ministrations abruptly, and Duo cursed feebly.

"Awwwhat do I have to do to get back to that position?"

"Tell me what bothers you about love."

Although in a very techincal way it's totally impossible, Duo's eyes spun in his head. "Ummwha?"

"This morning, I could feel you totally tighten up when I called you love. What's the matter? Does itI meanis it because we'reyou know, guys? Or something?" Quatre closed his eyes and tried to taste his lover's mind, but Duo was drawing inwards and hiding. "Duo?"

"I was just, umm, surprised, Q-man! Not your fault. Not not not. Pleeeeaaaase forget about it and get back to where we left off?" He played his best two cards, Quatre on top and big bambi eyes, in one daring gamble.

Which he lost. "Nope." Quatre sighed, and flipped Duo over so that they could see each others' faces. "Not that easy, lov-babe."

The braided boy dragged Quatre onto him and rubbed noses gently. "Why not?" He whispered, ghosting his lips against Quatre and then pressing them closer when he got a moan.

"Be-because," Quatre struggled out of the seduction. "Because," He said, sitting up and staring Duo straight in the eye. "I love you, Duo."

The person in question did not scream or die, so he plowed ahead.

"I love the way you laugh, and how much you laugh. Whenever you smile I can't help but be happy, and you do it all the time. I love the hair," He pulled the braid from it's coil on the bed above Duo's head to cuddle it close, "and the rest of you too" He ran a finger down Duo's body, tracing wavy lines and a few words, including 'mine' and 'Quatre Winner'.

"Point is, I stuck in deep mad hot love with you, and felt you should be notified. Now tell me if it's mutual and why you feel mentally and physcially tense whenever I even say that word." Quatre leaned in close for the full effect of the baby blue stare of thruth. "Please. For me."

"I lo-I l-I lovvv" Duo slurred and tried again. _I love you too dammit!_ "I lo

"I"

The American's body totally collapsed underneath Quatre, and when he realized that he couldn't curl into a ball while still pinned Duo turned his head and tried to hide it under a pillow. Quatre coud hear sniffs from him, and feel them echoing through both their minds.

"Duosexy, it's alright. Come on, it's no" Quatre bit his lip before he could lie. It WAS a big deal and he knew it. "Just don't worry about it. Come on."

"Mygodamn faultplease, lemme" No more distinguishable words were forthcoming, so Quatre sighed and let Duo out from under him. The braided boy immediately assumed the fetal position facing away from the other, and shoved all the cloth he could between his face and the outside world.

Quatre rubbed his shoulder in what he hoped was an encouraging way. "Duoplease, don't beat yourself up, it's ok. Come on"

About ten minutes later his patience gave. "DUO GET YOUR LANKY ASS OUT FROM UNDER THERE AND STOP BEING AN IDIOT!"

The results were impressive. Duo flew out of bed, and twirled to face away from it, shoulders slumped. "I'm sofucking sorry, Quatre. I'll go-"

"WHAT!? Babe, if I've learned anything from terrible romance novels it's that nobly overreacting is a sure-fire way to screw everything up! Just stay and we'll talk it out!"

Duo's tone was as broken as his dead-on-the-feet posture looked. "Pleaselet me go try and think. Not that it's something I'm any good at."

The blonde boy's face fell. "That's not true you know." He got no response.

"Duoyou will be back. Right?" _Please?_

"Are you sure you really want me back?" The way he said it nearly made Quatre cry, he sounded so totally hopeless.

Vaulting up after his lover, Quatre threw his arms around him and snuggled up to the back of his neck. Tentative hands touched at his sides, then fell back. Quatre just squeezed harder.

"Yes. And if you don't I'll hunt you down like a dog and follow you to the ends of the earth and drag you back, kicking and screaming if necessary. Because I love you, and even if you can't say it for some reason I know you love me too." Duo stiffened each time the word was said, but he didn't pull away.

Quatre let go eventually, when it became apparent that no make-up scene was forthcoming. "Be good. Come back.

"Please."

Duo nodded and walked away, softly shutting the door behind him.

(I think we've established that I have no soul, which makes this much easier. It was cruel of me to cut off AND write a short chapter, but have no fear, I really am working on the other one. Kind of. Well it's all worked out in my head, it's just a lil short for a chapter, needs some more meatspeaking of which, it's 5:45 AM and I'm starving (Not, as one might assume, TIRED or anything!), so thanks for reading, feedback welcome, love ya Koi', l8r all!)


End file.
